finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Deathscythe (Final Fantasy XII)
Deathscythe is a Rank VI Mark in Final Fantasy XII. The hunt can be undertaken after the storyline events in Draklor Laboratory are complete. Deathscythe can be found in the Cloister of the Highborn area of the Necrohol of Nabudis. To spawn Deathscythe, the player must simply go to the Cloister of the Highborn and reduce one character's health to less than 10%. If it does not spawn the Deathscythe, the player must reduce a second character's HP to less than 10%. Unlike Dustia, who uses a similar method to spawn, it is not required to reduce the character(s) HP below 10% before entering the area. Completing this hunt is one of the easier methods of obtaining a Soul of Thamasa, a loot item needed to make High Arcana at the Bazaar. Deathscythe is also part of the Jovy side quest in Nalbina. Deathscythe is also fought in the Zodiac versions' Trial Mode in Stage 54 (alongside two Reapers) where the Black Robes can be uncommonly stolen from it. Clan Primer Hunt 25: Dead City Watch :Petitioner: Popol :Petitioner's Location: Nalbina Fortress * Saw bill posted for the hunting of a Deathscythe (Rank VI). The petitioner is Popol in the Jajim Bazaar in Nalbina. * Hunt accepted. Popol has been plagued by the Deathscythe ever since a grave-robbing expedition to the Necrohol of Nabudis. The Deathscythe can be found there. * Deathscythe defeated! Report to Popol in the Jajim Bazaar in Nalbina. * Hunt reported to Popol. He promises to mend his grave-robbing ways. Instead, he will resume his former life as a smith, in honor of his colleague who died in the war. Bestiary entry Stats AI script Battle Deathscythe uses MP-draining and Dark attacks. It sometimes uses Annul to deplete characters' MP and uses Doom. The party can block the Deathscythe's physical attacks with shields until the mark loses half of its HP, at which point it gains Ignore Evade. It will erect a Magick Wall at this time, preventing physical damage for two minutes. After the Magick Wall falls and Deathscythe's HP hits critical levels, its defense will increase, likely halving whatever damage that would have been done. Strategy The player should first inflict Berserk and Blind on it and attack until the status effects wear off and it uses Magick Wall. The party can then cast Reflect on themselves and use Curaja to barrage the Deathscythe. Power Armlets immunize against Stop. Having the MP-restoring and Remedy Lore augments from the License Board will help. Having a Holy Lance is a nice way to end the battle quickly, given the mark's weakness to Holy (Holy Lances can be bought from Balfonheim Port in the Zodiac versions). Using the Nihopalaoa+Remedy trick will render the mark unable to cast spells, become immobile and blind, so it will miss often with physical attacks. Spells like Scourge or Shock are recommended during the Magick Wall period. Rewards * 2,800 gil * Hi-Ether x2 * Soul of Thamasa Other appearances ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy Mobius Final Fantasy'' Gallery Ffxii-deathscythe.jpg|Bestiary entry (PlayStation 2). FFXII Darkra Deathscythe.jpg|Darkra. FFXII Deathscythe.png Trial-Mode-Stage-54-FFXII-TZA.jpg|Trial Mode. Etymology Trivia * According to Ma'kenroh in the Clan Hall, Deathscythe is a coward, and always preys on the weak. *Deathscythe didn't use Death in the original Japanese version. Related enemies * Gespenst * Gazer * Etém * Nightwalker * Reaper Mage * Reaper Claw * Reaper * Oversoul * Ixtab (Mark) * Dustia (Rare) * Ishteen (Rare) * Vorres (Rare) * Negalmuur (Rare) de:Todessense it:Falciatore Category:Marks in Final Fantasy XII